Call of Duty Ghosts: Revenge
by SurefireReadingFF
Summary: This story came as a product of me not being satisfied with the ending of the game Call of Duty Ghosts. It begins at the end of the last mission: "The Ghost Killer" and will continue on from there. The plot afterward is of my own design and will fluctuate between Hesh and Logan. Rate, enjoy, like, comment/review, share it.
1. Prologue: Checkmate

Logan Walker

There was no turning back. Hesh, my brother and fellow soldier ever since we enlisted, and I had finally found him. The man who killed our father in cold blood in Colorado Springs. He sought revenge on him. We sought revenge on he who killed Ghosts, Gabriel Rorke.

We made it to the front of the train after about 20 minutes of heavy fighting and dispatching a countless number of Rorke's guards atop a very fast-moving train. I don't know how we stayed on board without plummeting to our doom, but we made it to the front. There was only a door between us and our target.

Hesh called in to Merrick who was coordinating the attack on the Loki satellite base and the space ops that took place above us as we took the train. "Merrick, when I say checkmate I want you to fire a kinetic rod into this train."

"Hesh..."

"You heard me Merrick. On checkmate, fire on this train!"

I was ready to end this. I prepared to breach the door, when Hesh suddenly grabbed the collar of my uniform. "We can't take any chances Logan. Even if we fail, Rorke dies. Now let's end this."

With that, I kicked in the door and complete chaos broke out. Rorke was taken completely by surprise. I tackled him into the steering controls and took control of his .44 Magnum which was in his hand. Hesh came out during behind me. I unloaded the revolver's ammunition into the Federation soldiers in the front of the car. All except for one bullet. Rorke fought back after I fired those shots into his men. He quickly gained the upper hand and before I could properly react, the gun was against my head and Rorke was poised to fire.

"Drop it!" Rorke trekked in his commanding, deep voice to Hesh. Hesh promptly dipped his K7 sub-machine gun to the floor of the train. I wanted to yell "Just shoot!"but Rorke's group over my mouth was to tight.

By now the train had stopped completely and Rorke was furious. He fired a bullet into Hesh.

I then heard one word come from Hesh's mouth, "Checkmate."

"What have you done?!" Rorke shouted.

I heard an explosion and was suddenly weightless in the train as the tracks bent and buckled eventually giving way and doing the train to the water below. I visited our momentarily.

When I came partially to, I saw Rorke inching over to the Magnum while Hesh was struggling to get to the gun as well. I started for it as well. Hesh got top Rorke and the two kicked and punched at each other until Hesh momentarily got the upper hand, kicked the pistol to me.

I picked up the gun, but there was no ammo I'm it as I tried to fire. I suddenly felt something could and metallic hit my face. Hesh had just thrown some bullets he had managed to wrangle out of Rorke's pockets full of ammunition. Hesh gained control of Rorke and held him upright as I shakily loaded the bullet into the gun. There was no escape for Rorke now. A thought then struck me. How would I kill Rorke and not hurt Hesh. The bullet would surely go through Rorke and further injure Hesh who had already taken one bullet. Sure it hadn't hit anything vital, but he still was obviously hurting wincing every time Rorke struggled. Hesh's voice suddenly derailed my train of thought, "Take the shot!" He yelled. The Windows of the train had started cracking as the water pressure had become too much for them to bear.

I fired.

I watched as Rorke crumbled to the ground with Hesh on top of him. I dropped the gun and began crawling to my fallen brother. Just then the windows submitted to the water and burst open with hundreds of gallons of water suddenly flooding the train car. I took the deepest breath I believe I've ever taken and through the disoriented vision grabbed my brother and headed towards the light at the end of the train. I swam as hard and fast as I could. My lungs burned for air when I suddenly broke the surface and haired in the sea air and coughed up water. Hesh had also started coughing and gasping for air as well.

I dragged him I'll the beach to a pair of rocks side-by-side. I set him against one of the rocks and quickly plopped down to the one next to it and breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was finally over.

Hesh turned to me. "You did good Logan. I'm proud of you." He's said before he started talking to Merrick.

Merrick was obviously stunned by our survival of the crash and said he was sending a recon team to pick us up. "Enjoy the fireworks,"was the last thing his said before my earpiece cut off. Suddenly, ask of Loki's payload of kinetic rods made impact on the Federation forces.

Despite our victory, I couldn't help but think of my dad's words after Operation Homecoming, "Legends never die."

I heard a crunching sound of sand to my right. I glanced over and was met by a boot. I quickly reached for my knife with my right hand, but before the blade stabbed my assailant, a quick starting on my arm resulted in a large crunch and unbearable pain exploding throughout my arm. Rorke limped over to Hesh and promptly kicked him as well as he tried to assist me. Rorke wanted back over to me and said, "You would have been one heckuva Ghost. Too bad there won't be sent left. You and me are going to destroy then together." Rorke grabbed my leg and started to drag me away. Hesh was calling my name and called for reinforcements from Merrick. I tried to resist by kicking and grabbing at the sand with my left hand, but before I could do anything, I succumbed to the pain in my arm and blacked out this time for I don't know how long.


	2. The Magma Pit

Logan Walker

I stopped resisting after almost 20 minutes of being dragged across rocks, dirt, and various foliage. My face burned and itched from the poisonous plants of the first we were in after we left the beach.

Rorke stopped at a clearing in the trees. "Ok Logan. It's time to get rid of the Ghost in you. Give me your arm."

I gave him my left arm believing he would break it as well, so that I wouldn't be able to escape.

"Seriously, you cannot be as stupid as your brother Hesh. Give me your right arm."

I held out out. His hands rolled up the sleeve. My arm was already an angry red from when he had stepped on it. I couldn't look. I had no clue what he was doing until I heard another crunch and I crumbled to the ground immobilized by the pain that had streamed up my arm one more. After the initial bout of pain, I stood up one more and just looked at him. "Why do you look st me like that junior? You're going to need both of your arms for when we kill Ghosts together. Now, get in."

He gestured to the pit that lay in front of me. I broke my silence. "Never. I will never kill my brothers-in-arms. You're finished Ror..."

I never finished my sentence. He turned me around violently and shoved his boot into my chest. I feel for what seemed like was a long time before I hit the bottom of the pit. My arm started to hurt once more, but it wasn't quite as severe. Rorke trekked from the top at least 20 feet above me, "Might want to take off that mask junior. You went be needing it anymore."

I may have hated the man, but I had to take off the mask. Merrick said that the drop zone would be hot when Hesh and I jumped out of the helicopter into incoming fire before "killed" Rorke. I now realized I could take his words literally. It had to be at least 90 degrees with humidity. Nothing like San Diego where I grew up. It got hot, but even then, we could really cool off in the nearby pond or load up the car and had to the beach not too far away.

I noticed that Rorke was still looking at me. "It's nice to put a face with the name Logan Walker. Now, you are probably wondering why I shoved you into this here hole. This is your new home until I know you are ready to kill Ghosts. The pain you will endure here will all end when you give me the locations of the Ghost hideouts and commit to the Federation. I know it sounds cliche, but it's what has to happen for you to be free of this hole."

"I'll never tell you anything!" I yelled at the Ghost Killer.

"That's what they all say Logan. I've captured four, now five, Ghosts. I've tortured them all for Intel on where to hunt Ghosts. The first two gave me nothing useful and were executed. The third wasn't killed as quickly, but when he gave me the location of a Ghost hideout, I was able to capture Ajax. Then I killed the third Ghost. Ajax, told me the location of your hideout in Vegas. You may have escaped from there, but I did hear my forces injured a certain attack dog of yours. Riley is it? Enough with story time, let's give our new friend his first meal as a part of the Federation.

Two soldiers appeared out of seemingly thin air. They pointed their guns at me as I backed away to the edge of the pit. One of them grabbed me and and held my arms so I could not move them. The other had a syringe with a blue liquid inside. The man behind me removed the outer half of my uniform. He also tore of my bulletproof vest leaving only the athletic shirt I wear beneath my uniform. The soldier grabbed my hand once more whilst the other jabbed the needle into my arm.

The pain was instant. It felt as if magma was crawling up my veins like I was the living embodiment of a volcano. I writhed on the ground trying to cope with the poison that had entered my body. I could hear the Federation soldiers snickering behind me. The pain subsided after about a few minutes. I sat down on the hard ground and looked at Rorke. He was clearly enjoying watching me suffer. The soldiers behind me erupted in silent laughter. I yelled to Rorke, "It's that the best you've got? These soldiers can't even keep from laughing. I'd hate to see what else remains in your 'massive' army if these two goons are the best you've got." My comment clearly struck a nerve. Ridge gave a signal and walked away from the pit. One of the soldiers, suddenly serious, shamed the butt of his SC 2010 into the side of my skull.

He didn't do it hard, but it was enough to put me back on the ground whilst another needle was jabbed into my arm and the magma made its fiery return into my veins.


	3. A Declaration of War

Hesh Walker

All I could do was watch. I watched as Logan was dragged away by Rorke. I had never hated one person so much as Rorke especially when he had my brother. He killed my father and took my brother. Words could not describe the amount of hatred I had for that man.

Logan had been dragged away, but I was still calling his name. There was no reply but the wind and the satisfying noise of explosions coming from the Federation ships that were struck by Loki's payload.

Merrick's recon team finally arrived, but it was much too late. Merrick hopped out of the boat and came to me.

"Hesh. What happened? Where's Logan?" Merrick's voice sounded panicked.

"He's gone. Rorke took him." was all I could manage to say between gasps. The bullets were working their magic. I was bleeding and it was certainly not something I liked.

"Hesh. What happened? Rorke is dead; you said it yourself. How did he survive?"

"I don't know! Not could we please get a medic? I've been shot two times here and I'd prefer not die today!" I said out a little more harshly than originally anticipated, but given the circumstances, Merrick didn't seem to care.

Merrick looked at my wounds, and then signaled for me to be lifted into the small boat. "Get him psyched up as soon as you can," Merrick said to the medic in the boat.

"Yes, sir!" was the medic's reply.

An hour passed before we got inside the headquarters. I was still panicking over how to get my brother back, but I had to realize there were two chunks of steel inside my torso that needed extraction. The removal was excruciatingly painful, but it's what had to happen for us to kill Rorke and rescue Logan.

After the short surgery, I lay on my bed thinking about the horrors that my younger brother was currently enduring. Dad's story of what they did to Rorke to turn him. I feared for Logan's life, how close he will be to death, but never able to cross that threshold. I sat up on my bed and looked at the night stand next to it which held a lamp and a P226 with a full cartridge next to it. It will be the gun I use to kill Rorke and make sure he stays dead this time. I would kill him the same way he killed my father. The bullets to the chest and then one to the head. This was my vengeance and there was no way I would allow anyone to stop me from completing my task.

This is war.


	4. Torture

Logan Walker

_It's been countless days since Rorke kicked me into this hole. I sit here doing nothing. The ground is hard and moist as is customary in this part of the world._

_I feel like I'm going insane, slowly losing my insanity with every dose of that blue liquid. Every other day I am greeted by two Federation soldiers, speaking a dialect of Spanish that I don't know, and get injected._

_The doses last much longer now than on that first day. At first, they only lasted a few minutes. Now, they are lasting hours. Even after they go their course, I lay on the ground sweating and crying as I get over the bid of poison and agony. Rorke, despite my agony, has revealed something that is quite disturbing in terms of my torture. The injections will not kill me. He said I will get close to death, but no matter how much agony I'm in, the injections will not kill me. I've never wanted to hurt a man as bad as I do right now._

The two soldiers interrupted my thoughts. They came in laughing and pointing, probably taunting me in their odd dialect of "Spanish." As usual, when I looked up, Rorke was standing on the edge of the pit with his child state full of a thirst that could only be quenched by my sweat hitting the ground as I lay in agony with another dosage of his torturous liquid flowing throughout my entire body. Rorke turned away.

'Not today' I thought. I stood up from my kneeling position and faced the two fiends as they walked my way. They were about 10 feet away now and closing at a leisurely pace. I then noticed that one of them was staggering. That man was obviously drunk. Probably still celebrating over my capture and Rorke's success as the commander in chief of the Federation army. I honestly hadn't seen a man so drunk except for Hesh after our father died in Vegas. We were both beaten up about it, but I found no solace in drinking to forget about it. I vented my anger in putting a few (48) bullet homes in a picture of Rorke at the firing range that wasn't too far from my quarters in San Diego where we stayed as we plotted our next move against Rorke.

The man feel to one knee all of a sudden and his partner dropped the syringe and tried to help his comrade, now slumming all of the alcohol he consumed into was once my bed made of fallen leaves. I ran towards the singer one of the pair and (despite the pain leftover from the doses) shoved my knee into his unsuspecting face. I heard a satisfying crack and a thump as he fell to the floor. As he lay unconscious, I quickly searched for a weapon. None. He was unarmed! Noticing a small glint in the sun, I realized he had a combat knife on him. I grabbed the knife and gave it a quick thrust into him. The soldier made no noise as he died, but his drunk friend started to staffer his way to a standing position. It was time to end him as well.

I lunged at him with the knife in hand. We fought only for a few moments until I had him pinned and the knife in his stomach. Thinking he was dead or fading fast, I stood up and called to Rorke, "Are you happy now?"

Rorke turned around. "How did you...No matter. I always knew there was a certain fire in you kid. When I was trapped myself all those years ago, I did the same thing. I then became a part of the Federation. You will to soon enough."

He walked away. When I turned around, the man I presumed was fading fast was standing over me. The knife hadn't even penetrated his vest underneath his uniform. The last thing I saw before the ground was a needle full of a very bright green liquid.


	5. Future Engagements

Hesh Walker

'Two weeks have passed since they captured Logan. I still find myself thinking about the torture he must be going through. Heck, I don't even know if he's even alive.'

That thought terrorized me. 'Did I lose all of my family to the sick traitor we call Rorke? I guess Riley is technically family, but I can't converse with a dog.'

Merrick walked into the room wearing an athletic shirt and shorts sweating like Riley does after a mission. My guess was he was out for his morning run.

I looked away from him to steal a glance at my alarm clock. The light blue letters read 8:54 a.m. Seems about right. Merrick started to speak. "Hesh, you've pretty much been in this room for the last two weeks. You're going to have to accept the fact that Logan may already be dead."

I raged. "But that's where you're wrong! Rorke said that he and Logan were going to kill Ghosts together. He's twisting his mind to the Federation's purposes. I know he's alive! I need to go after him."

"Hesh, calm down. You were sir twice and bleeding, you're not sure what you heard."

"So you don't believe me?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying it's entirely possible Rorke killed Logan."

"But he didn't! He's alive and I'm going to find that piece of-"

"Calm yourself! You are surfing to a superior. I feel for your loss; Logan was a great soldier, but we can't act on personal vendettas. We have a mission to complete."

"Fine. I'll drop it, but when push comes to shove I'm going to find Logan dead or alive, and I'm going to watch Rorke die slowly and painfully. Everyday while he's in that state, I want him to think about what he's done to me and my family and due with that guilt because if the Federation broke him, we can break him even faster."

"Despite that Hesh, like I said, wet have a mission. Caracas had been under siege for the last two weeks while you were recovering from you're injuries. So far, we've managed minimize civilian casualties, but at the cost of missing various Federation targets. Namely the the generals for the Federation Army: Franco Medina, Navy: Marcos Suarez, and Space Forces: Guillermo Perez. What were going to duo is try and capture three generals and see if they know anything about Rorke's location. Based on intercepted communications from the Federation, Rorke is moving all over the Federation trying to rally support. He's apparently undermanned since our assaults in his key fortifications have resulted in a high amount of Federation losses. There's a possibility that he's in Caracas, but it's not likely."

"But there is a chance right?" I interrupted, suddenly optimistic.

"Yes Hesh, there is a sight possibility, but don't loss sight of the objectives are after: those three generals."

Keegan walked into the roomin gym clothing as well. "What's going on?"

Merrick replied, "I'm just briefing Hesh on the assault on Caracas. Are you sure you can handle the stress of this mission?"

"If it means trading out dinner of Rorke's men, I'm in."

"Keegan, go get one of the doctors from the infirmary, we need to know if Hesh had been cleared for active service."

"Roger that." Keegan left the room and started to jog down the hallway.

It took Keegan about 20 minutes to get the doctor. He was apparently busy reeling bullets from the winds on one of our best snipers who was recently promoted to being a Ghost: Simon Ryans, but his callsign was "Eagle."

"Eagle had been on assignment in Buenos Aires when his squad and he were ambushed.

The doctor says he didn't recommend combat, but if it got us closer to the end of this war, then by all means use me. Keegan nodded and Merrick looked somewhat stressed. Good thing he was shady basis, otherwise his occupying my father's job of Commanding Officer would have left him that way regardless. Will Eagle be ready to fight?"

"He should be. He took two flesh wounds: one to the left leg and the one to the right hand, but he is fine. He should be fully healed in a week or so..."

"What about three days from now?"

"I can't guarantee he'll be fit for combat."

"But can he fight?"

"I suppose that's your call. After all, I'm only a doctor what does my opinion matter Lieutenant?"

Merrick started to take a step forward. The man was mocking his authority and Merrick clearly didn't like it. Keegan pot his hand on Merrick's chest and held him back whilst the doctor walked away.

Merrick composed himself and spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Are you willing to fight Hesh? The drop zine well be hot as we parachute onto the dam near the city."

"I'm fighting whether you let me our not."

Keegan spoke up, "Good. Now save suns of that fire for the Tangos in the days. In the mean time, I want you to meet me at the firing range at 1100 and make sure you still have some of that skill left."

With that, Merrick and Keegan left the room. I glanced back at my alarm clock. It was almost 10:30. I didn't have much time to get across the entire base. I quickly went to the safe underneath my bed. What it lacked in height, it made up for in width and depth. I had my Ghosts uniform in there, a couple pistol cartridges for my P226 on my nightstand, and my Honey Badger assault rifle I've had since I was assigned to protect "The Wall" in Hollywood quite some time ago. I picked it up, along with the cartridges of ammo and started making my way to the firing range.

*Note

I would like to apologize for not posting for the last couple days. There was a malfunction with my internet and I didn't have any access to the internet for the last couple days. Uploads fire COD Ghosts: Revenge should be back to normal within the next day or so as my internet situation gets back to normal.


	6. Operation: Without a Whimper

Hesh Walker

_The time had finally come. Three days of waiting to get my first crack at Federation troops since Logan had been taken. I was no longer fighting for my country; I was fighting for my brother, and I know that my father and (if he is dead) Logan are watching over me._

I took off the backpack that carried my supplies for this mission and poor my journal in it. I counted and recounted my rations for the battle. Keegan said that the battle shouldn't take more than a couple hours to secure the three generals, but they had to prepare for the worst.

Merrick produced a map of the battle and set it on the floor of the helicopter. Eagle sat on the emplaced gun. There should be minimal resistance, if any at all, because the Army Rangers took over the dam two days ago, but are trying to get it back. I put the backpack on and studied the map carefully.

"Kick will lower us in front of the dam. From there, we are to take one of the captured Federation vehicles the Rangers have secured for us. Hesh, I want you on the emplaced weapon. It's only a .50 cal machine gun, but it's a weapon to defend ourselves if we are discovered. The Rangers have also captured an APC that will be outfitted with about 10 Rangers waiting anxiously inside for their turn against the Federation. Eagle, I want you too drive that APC behind us and make sure that if all else fails, we have at least 10 soldiers on backup.

Now, we are to take the APC and the Federation vehicle into the main camp. The the generals are supposed to be having a meeting in that tent in 30 minutes. It's sure to be heavily guarded. The plan is that we can drive the APC to one of the three entrances within the main tent and ambush the meeting. Eagle will maneuver the APC so that the Rangers will be able to storm and overtake the tent whilst we secure the generals."

From there we week loaf up the generals in the APC and get out of there before the rest of the camp notices."

"How's that supposed to work?" I questioned. "The sound of gunfire will make it pretty obvious that something odd is going on."

"That's why we're using silenced weapons and leaving no survivors. What the Tangos don't hear went hurt them." Merrick stated rather bluntly. "Now everybody, ready up! We're approaching the DZ now."

Kick lowered the helicopter to a slight hover and surely set it down in front of the parking lot of the dam. There wet a few abandoned cars, but no civilians anywhere. Just the half-rotting corpses of Federation soldiers without their uniforms mixed with fewer of our men.

Kick set the helicopter down and all five of us exited the aircraft. The ten Rangers dressed as Federation soldiers stood at the ready about 10 feet from the APC. As they loaded into the vehicle, I noticed a familiar face among them. A face I hadn't seen since the Federation sent a recon team to The Wall in Los Angeles.

"Col. Davis. You were assigned to this operation?" I asked as he started to climb into the APC.

"Actually it is now Sergeant, Hesh. It's good to see you again," Davis replied. His face seemed to wrinkle as he smiled. "Haven't seen you since the wall."

Sergeant Davis had been my long-time friend in the Army before I became a Ghost. I would've loved to have just did there and caught up with the man, but Merrick called me over to the Federation Humvee. I took my place on the machine gun as Merrick abd Keegan took the front seats. Kick climbed into the machine gun on the APC as Eagle slipped into the driver's seat of it. We started on our way.

About 45 minutes later, we arrived at the camp. The doses served to have been working to the point of perfection and we slipped into their camp unnoticed as Ghosts and Rangers. The main tent was just in front of us. Eagle took the APC and to the east entrance as Merrick maneuvered the humvee to the west entrance. All of the Rangers unloaded and the went to secure the north entrance nonchalantly.

The rest of us walked into the tent.

The tent was uncharacteristically poorly guarded despite having the Federation's top military heads. The Rangers searched through the various "rooms" of the tent. Eventually, the ask clear signal was given over the radio and it was time to bag the cargo abd get the heck out of dodge before the camp alert was raised. Merrick, Keegan, Davis, abd I went to seize the generals.

As we approached the "room" holding the meeting. There was a guard by the door. "I'll leave him to you Hesh." Merrick said.

As the other three stayed back, I walked forward. I locked the gun on the sling so it wouldn't move as I walked to the guard. I started to talk to him. "Hola Capitan. ¿Como esta usted?" I shook his hand with my left as I said that. Add his firm grip took my left hand in friendly gesture, I quickly released my grip abd stabbed him in the neck while covering his mouth. He went limp almost instantly. I dragged his body to the side went through the tent flap.

Merrick, Keegan, and Davis followed suit with weapons raised. "All three of you, get on the ground now!" The general for the Federation Space Forces raised a pistol whilst his comrades stood shocked at the events. He leveled the gun and fired.

The bullet struck Davis in the chest. The general then lifted the gun to his own head. I took my gun and quickly fired to keep the man alive. My shot gave the general warning enough to drop the pistol. Merrick and Keegan apprehended the generals abd escorted then to the APC at gunpoint without a struggle or sound. I tended to Davis. I may not be a medic, but it doesn't take one to know that it was only a flesh wound. I helped my long-time friend up and put him in the humvee. We ask departed the camp as the alarms started to ring throughout the camp.

There were fist bumps and congratulations as we drove back to the dam. The beverage were quickly locked into three separate offices where they would be interrogated later. I was one step closer to Rorke and by now, he knew it.


	7. KIA

Logan Walker

_I'm a prisoner within my own skin. They increased the dose on the torturous injections. Sometimes I wish I would rather die. I feel like I'm steadily pursuing my sanity, but it gets farther and farther out of my reach with each bout of agony that comes practically every day now._

_The torture had increased to a level I never thought was possible. The injection is now filled with the blue "nightmare liquid" followed by the classic green one. The food I'm given at noon and someone before twilight had some kind of chemical in it. By the time I finish eating, my throat swells and gags me, yet I can breathe normally. It's agonizing and cruel. That's the only way to describe it._

It was that time again. The sun was midway between noon and sunset as i could see through the tools of the trees. As usual, two Federation soldiers (now armed with loaded guns and teargas in case I tried something again) walked up carrying their usual victorious swagger-filed walk. They were speaking something in the strange dialect of Spanish that I didn't understand at all. To be honest, they might as well be speaking Latin because it's Greek to me.

The first one trained his rifle on me as the other jabbed the green syringe into my arm. My veins filed with the familiar magma and I feel to the ground from my kneeling position immediately. Sweet drenched me from head to toe. My entire being was on fire in an instant abd the torture was only about 30 seconds in with many hours of agony to go.

After ten minutes, the pain mysteriously died away. I managed to crawl to the edge of the pit where I was trapped. I saw one of the soldiers laughing hysterically while he takes he comrade and pointed at me as I huddled in the corner. Suddenly, my arms felt like they were full balloons on the verge of popping. The magma returned as well; this was a new technique for the Tangos. Before I collapsed in pain once more, I looked art my arms in hopes that I was just imagining the full balloon feeling. I was stunned by what I saw, my A's were an angry, fire engine redwith sores covering covering them from my bicep to my wrist. The feeling spread to my legs...and then my face. The pain was excruciating and I felt like I would literally die from pain. I could hear Rorke's resisting laughter echo down from the top of the hole. "You like it Logan? It's a new serum our boys in the chemistry lab cooked up. Don't worry, we've got plenty more."

The pain subsided and then cane back with a vengeance for what felt like eternity, but was only an hour or so was my guess because when the pain stopped, the sun hadn't moved much at all since they began the torture.

I then noticed the soldiers were still there. Something came over their radios, and one raised his season whilst the other prepared the blue "nightmare liquid."

The effects of the liquid were immediate. I collapsed to the ground and fell asleep.

When I woke up I felt heavier than I've been accustomed to while being stuck in this hole, I looked downabd noticed I was in uniform. Not a Ghost uniform, but that of the Federation. When I looked back up, I saw Keegan on the ground, a pool of blood among to emanate from a bullet wound in his head. Merrick was crawling towards me, obviously bleeding out. He was beyond recovery, but in a weak voice he says, "Logan, this isn't you. I know it's not you. Just like the Rorke we've been fighting isn't how he was so many years ago. You have to snap out of it. Please, it's not what your father Elias would have wanted for you."

I suddenly noticed there was a pistol in my hand missing two bullets.

"Shut up," Rorke suddenly appeared directly to my right. "Kill this Ghost. He is weak, broken. He is of no use to anyone anymore."

I looked down at Merrick who was still clutching my leg, "Logan please. This isn't you..."

With a sudden feeling of hatred, I unloaded a bullet into him. Merrick's body immediately going limp on impact.

Another man materialized in front of me. This time it was Hesh. "Logan, please. This isn't you. We have come to rescue you, not to harm you. Rorke had trusted your mind to his will and filled it with lies. You have to listen to me. Remember? I'm your brother."

Rorke uttered two words. "Kill him." I raised the gun without my own consent. My mind stayed panicking, yet my body stood confident and still. My brain was frantically telling my hands to drop the weapon, but it was like they were on autopilot.

Hesh said, "I'm sorry Logan...Riley attack!" Just as the dog Hesh and I owned materialized and started to run, I met him with a lead round to the head without even trying. I then leveled the gun at Hesh...and fired.

He fell in a crumbled heap. He made no sound as he fell. His body just seemed to fall to the ground defeated. I looked over him as he was dying. The paint that covered his face was running. He was crying. He whispered something, "I'm so sorry dad." And died right on front of me.

My mind exploded in protest. I couldn't control my body at all. My body walked over to a proud looking Rorke who was laughing. I saluted him. "Your mission is now complete. The Ghosts are eliminated. What are your next orders sir?" I said to him. My mind once again screamed in protest. It was like I was a puppet abd Rorke was my puppet master. My brain was now telling my hand to reload the pistol and shoot Rorke, but it wouldn't stop saluting the devil who stood before me. Rorke then took a gun out and said, "Mission's complete son. You've outlived your usefulness." He pointed the gun at me and fired. I feel to the ground in uncontrolled agony and bleeding. I was going to die. Just as my vision turned black...

...I woke up in a cold sweat. I now more than ever realized that this was the future unless I escaped. I need a way out of here. I began to from a plan. It was risky and reckless, but it just might work.


	8. Turning the Tides

Logan Walker

The sun was almost at the central point in the sky. It's blazing heat pounding on my being with every passing moment. My canteen was empty and in position for Federation soldiers to refill it after starting out of nowhere. I wanted over to a spot in the pit shaded by an overhang above me; that overhang was the one flaw with Rorke's pit. It allowed fire an way place to hide, especially since my shirt and pacts were a very dark blue and the sweat strains turned them black.

I waited for what seemed like hours, but could not have been. The was suddenly a bright light behind me and and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. A federation soldier had hit me with the butt of his rifle. Except, it was only one soldier, but two. Everything was falling into place.

I fell forward into my face and quickly turned around, backing away ever so quickly because I didn't want him to alert anyone else. The man obviously spoke no English and simply gestured toward the canteen. Becoming me. I handed it to him. He refilled it without a word. Once the canteen was refilled, he handed it to me. I grabbed the canteen from him and set it on the ground. As he walked away, (through my blurred vision) I carefully stalled towards him.

He reached the shade and seemed to post the vines that had grown over the wall. I dared get closer. Finally, he was within arms reach. I felt tempted to snap his neck and infiltrate the compound to escape, but thought better of it. In my weakened condition, I wouldn't be able to pass off as Rorke's personal legion of elite soldiers. He waited as the wall began to open very quickly. Without realizing what I had done until it was over. I swiped his pistol straight from its holster. The pistol was a P226; the very same pistol that I trained with while just a private in the Army Rangers. I quickly buried it.

I drained the canteen's contents into my mouth and set it back in place. The two soldiers returned with only a green syringe now, most likely preserving the "nightmare liquid" for tonight. Only today, I wasn't going to be injected.

I hid just as the soldiers entered the pit. They were immediately confused when they didn't see me. I had been practically been rooted to the same spot when they came in. They split up and started looking like the guy's they were. They were human, but didn't think for themselves, but acted as if controlled by a central mainframe. I crept up behind one of them whilst the other was turned. I tapped him on the shoulder.

When he turned around, I slugged him and sent him reeling backwards. As he recovered, he took out his knife and thrust. I grabbed his hands and started to push the knife away from me. I then suddenly twisted my hands and the knife dropped out of his hands. I quickly kicked him and picked up the knifeand gravitated into the shadows once more. I crept behind him once more. With my left hand, I covered his mouth, while with my right, I thrust the knife into his chest. His teammate turned just as I did this.

I dropped the body and retained the knife. In pure reaction, as the other soldier tried to unlatch his season and steady it to fire, I threw the knife. The blade penetrated his skull,killing him instantly.

Without wasting any time, I dragged the bodies to the edge of the pit where they would not be seen. Nobody would look for them because the serums lasted for hours before wearing of, so I had about three or four hours before theywere due back inside. I relieved the one soldier of the syringe and ammunition as well as his Vector CFB submachine gun. I buried the weapon in the same place as the pistol with the ammunition next to it.

I then relieved a body of his uniform and quickly put it over what I currently wore. I then grabbed my weapons and paired for my assault of their base. I wanted to lead off with the pistol, so I snapped the Vector into its place on the sling that was connected to it. I drew the pistol and knocked on the "wall" three times. A soldier without his full uniform on (just the pants and t-shirt) opened it. I saw three sisters playing a game of cards and two others watching a soccer game on tv. I raised the pistol and fired two bullets into his chest.

At the same time I raised the weapon, I raised the alarm of the camp. The man I shot fell dead. I entered the room to a bunch of startled faces. I took off the helmet and they recognized me immediately. It was too little too late for them because as the first one of them started to go for a pistol, I dispatched all of them and put my helmet back on. I walked forward. Frantic voices came over the radio that was clipped to my uniform. An alarm began to sound.

I switched to the Vector and opened the site to the hallway. Federation soldiers in full uniform awaited my exit. I took cover behind the wall of the common room that led to the pit. They started to shoot multiple rounds at me. I had no defense against them. I then realized I had grenades on the wayside of my uniform. I dropped my Vector and proceeded with my hands against the back of my head. Both were in fists however, but the soldiers didn't realize that. In my left was only a first, but my right clutched a grenade.

I approached the soldiers. They lowered their weapons and started to handcuff me. I pulled the pin on the grenade, dropped it, and ran for the common room. The soldiers did nothing to stop the grenade as it exploded in front of them. I picked up my Vector and proceeded through the next couple corridors dispatching Federation guards song the way. I counted a total of twenty that I killed when I found the garage. In it was a jeep with two Federation soldiers sitting in the driver and passenger seats, and some sort of covered cargo in the trunk. I shot then both before they could react.

I climbed into the jeep and started driving down the road not knowing where to go. I just knew I had to leave. I celebrated at my success. I suddenly detected movement behind me. I turned around while letting an eye on the heavily canopied road. A man jumped out of the cloth-covered cargo with a knife. I grabbed his handsand pushed it back, but the blade inched closer and closer to my chest. I looked at my assailant, and it was none other than Rorke. I surged with renewed strength to drive the knife back.

He was simply too strong. While he tried to stab me, Rorke yelled, "So this is it..."

Rorke had barely said those words when the jeep slammed into a tree. I flew out of it and landed hard on the ground, but with minimal pain because I blacked out on impact.

-*Note

I will be leaving on vacation very soon. There is absolutely zero Internet at the place I am staying at and will be unable to upload new chapters from July 2, 2014 to July 12 of the same year. I may try to upload at the airport, but no guarantees. When I come back, chapters will continue to come in. Please be patient and I am very sorry for the inconvenience. I thank all of you for reading this book so far to this point, it has been a pleasure writing it and it will continue as soon as I'm back from vacation. Again, I am very sorry for the inconvenience.


	9. The Dream

Hesh Walker

Sleep has eluded me for the third day in a row. Every time I try and get some rest, the same image seeks to find its way back into my mind.

_I see Logan sitting in a pit. His face cut and bruised from torture given by the Federation. I want to run in and best the stuffing out of the Federation soldier lashing him with a whip, but unfortunately I can only watch as he cries in pain. He yells something. I cannot hear, but the soldiers then lead him away. The scene disappears and there's another room._

_The room has various colored syringes: red, green, and blue. Logan is lying on a bed bleeding and moaning in poison. I hear a deep condescending a voice ever the room from an unseen door. It's Rorke. I suddenly feel my hatred rise to a fever pitch. I want to strangle that tyrant until he breaks. I well them take out my pistol. Shoot him three times in the side a then finish him with a bullet into his head whilst he lays incapacitated on the ground. He will die the same way my father did. He will pay for his crimes._

_Rorke takes the green syringe and puts it into Logan's arm. Nothing happens, but Rorke says, "I'll ask again. Where are they?"_

_Logan (still inaudible) said, "The Ghosts are coming for you. I may be battered and bruised, but I will not break."_

_"We all break eventually." He pushed the plunger on the syringe and Logan made an unearthly scream. One I hadn't heard since he broke both legs and an arm jumping off the high dive at the lake in Minnesota so long ago. He almost drowned that day. I almost lost him. I will not lose him again. I looked at a map on the wall. I ran at Rorke. He turned and then the dream ended._

I woke up in an ice-cold sweat. I had to fund Merrick immediately. I think I know where Logan is. But the problem is getting there...It's in the hottest zone of Federation occupation:Buenos Aires.

*Note

I was able to get a chapter in (barely) before my flight left. :)


	10. Prison of the Mind

Logan Walker

I woke up to a familiar face. The lines that creased his skin around his eyes proved that Rorke was aging. He may not like that very much, but eventually he's going to either die our have to retire and be hunted by the Ghosts then.

Rorke was turned around add I woke up. I was propped up against the wall of the pit. I could feel the most soil song into my shirt. "So you're finally awake. You've been out for air a week now." Rorke turned around. There was a sling over his right arm, clearly the car wreck had broken it. His face had a purple bruise covering his right cheek and a black left eye.

I felt bruised, but nothing was broken. Then again, I felt only hatred for this man in front of me.

"Quite a bit had happened since you tried to escape Logan," Rorke continued. "I know where you're idiotic brother and his comrades are. They're in Caracas once more. They've staged a siege on the town and brought a very sustainable US military force. Obviously, the city it's now a lost cause. Especially since my three generals stationed there suddenly went off the grid. I wonder who did that?"

"What does that have to do with me? I've been right here." I retorted.

"Actually, no you haven't. Logan, you've been in the infirmary getting treated. Just as I have. Also, we moved you father away from the fighting. Welcome to Buenos Aires. The new capital of the Federation. You're now even farther away from you're precious teammates. Oh and don't plan on escaping any time soon. He waited away a few stepswhile I took in my surroundings.

The pit was about 5 feet deeper than the previous though I had no way of telling whatsoever. There were also eight Federation guards posted all around the pit with what looked like more above it as well. They were all poised to shoot as I tried to get on my feet. I then realized that my hands were incapacitated with the metal handcuffs placed on them.

"So you see son of Elias. You aren't getting out until you give me the information I need and commit to the great cause of the Federation. His mentioning of The Cause got a "Hurrah" out of the surrounding soldiers.

"I'm not going to tell you anything. Not now, not ever. You're going to have to kill me first!"

"Well that ain't happening junior." He slugged me multiple times across the face. I reeled back a few steps and fell on my knee. Rorke then put his boot against my chest and pushed. Half-dazed, he walked over to me abd spat in my face, saying, "You're trapped."

A sharp prick in my arm occurred just a second later. I looked to my right and saw (through blurry vision) a Federation doctor in a labcoat pulling a syringe out of my arm. I needed for the pain but none came. I say there as the awkwardness of the air just sat there, stale with anticipation. Suddenly, Rorke turned into a Phoenix with its talons poised, ready to kill. The surrounding soldiers suddenly turned into Vipers with their maws open ready to bite. The pit shrank causing the Phoenix to inch closer and closer along with its army of snakes. My vision distorted and I literally fainted from fear.

I woke up in an infirmary. Rorke was sitting in a chair by my bed. "Welcome to the land of the living Logan. Now where are the Ghosts when they aren't in battle?"

"I won't tell you a thing you traitor."

"Suit yourself." Rorke made a twirling motion with his index finger and two doctors walked forward. One with a blue syringe, and the other with a pink/red. I wasn't going to be injected without a fight because somebody didn't tie me down to the bed. Only a sheet converted my hands from their throats.

*Note

Thank you to the guest that who pointed out that chapters eight and ten had a formatting glitch. I've tried to fix it and if there is another instance of a glitch or error, please tell me. I want this book to be great for the reader so please help me fix those errors. Thank you once again guest


	11. Quality Against Quantity

Hesh Walker

I ran down the hall. My eyes were half closed from fatigue, but my mind was racing. This dream had to be a sign as to where Logan was. I looked at my watch is LEDs read 3:24 a.m. It was admittedly early, but this couldn't wait.

I found Merrick's quarters and pushed open the door a little harder than necessary. Merrick woke with a startand quickly pulled a pistol out as he turned on the lamp.

"Hesh, what the...never mind. What's on your mind? If this is something about Logan, I order you back to your quarters and you'll see a shrink tomorrow morning because frankly I don't feel 100% about your mental health."

I looked at him. "This is different. I had a dream that could help us find him."

"Hesh. You do realize that your mind it's trying to rationalise what had transpired over the last couple of months?"

"Now you're starting to sound like the shrink." I mumbled.

"What was that Hesh? I couldn't quite hear that."

"Never mind. Just know this. Buenos Aires." I left the room dejected by what Merrick said about my discovery (I'd you could call it that).

He'd never understand what it would be like to lose practically all of his family especially to the same person. I sat down on my bed. I threw one of my pillows against the wall and continued to bludgeon the other as it last upon my bed. 'What if Logan's already dead? What if all of this is in vain? I don't know what I would do. I have Riley, but he did always like Logan much better.'

As if on cue, Riley scampered into the room. How gold and black fur had somewhat muted times in the low light of the bedside lamp, but he was a comfort.

Riley jumped onto my bed and continued to lick my left hand whilst I scratched behind his ears with my right. He jumped off the bed and grabbed my pillow that day leaning against the wall I threw out at. He laid it in my lap with one of the corners slightly soggy from his saliva. I poor the pillow down as Riley jumped back on the bed.

I pulled the blanket over my total and arms as Riley started to spin circles and ultimately fall asleep next to me.

I woke up at 5 sharp. I quickly changed into some athletic sports and went for a short run about the dam. The cream was still on my mind; I couldn't help but feel that was where he could be. Buenos Aires. The most heavily fortified city in the Federation. It's insane to think that a provincial capital could be a major military installation. Then again, I've seen it happen before. Los Angeles was the same way. Once the wall went up, it was no longer Hollywood, it was the dividing line between the relentless Federation advance and the Sheehan soldiers losing a foothold.

It was 6:30 when using returned to my room. Riley was gone, most likely doing his business outside or something. However, Merrick was waiting in a chair. His slightly tired voice was contrary to the aware look in his eyes. He looked stressed and irritated. Most likely my fault.

"Enjoy the present I gave you?"

"You mean Riley? Of course. He's my dog after all. I love seeing him especially when we're not being shot at. Now what do you want?"

"Your promise not to go insane in me. I don't want to sideline you from this next operation, but I well if your sanity isn't in top form. You're a Ghost. You're not just some infantryman, a disposable pawn anymore, you are THE infantryman, a knight or rook in this chess game we play with Rorke. Can you promise me you'll stop ranting about Logan?"

"Fine," I said regretfully. "What's the operation?"

"We're taking Caracas today. Step by step, street by street if we must. Now Hesh, each of the Ghosts will have an assigned team. You have Alpha, I have Bravo, Keegan has Charlie, and Eagle has Delta. Each unit will be composed of about 40 soldiers. Aching to unmanned drones scouting the city, the Feds have only about 300 men in the city. We have quality and stealth; they have numbers. It's risky, but hopefully it'll work. Now..."

An alarm sounded before Merrick could finish his sentence. Red light filled my room and sirens were sounding. One thing was obvious, we were under attack. The Tangos wanted their dam back. Merrick sprinted out of the room as I dug through the safe beneath my bed having my weapons. I opened the locker abd whacky pit on my battle uniform and Kevlar vest. I pulled my sharp over my head and sloppily covered my face in black paint.

I surged through the storm of Army Rangers and Marines rushing to get outside and defend the outpost. I ran through the doors and was met by about 40 Federation soldiers (with more on the way) shooting at about 25 of our guys who had only one assault rifle along them. The others had only pistols and other handguns. I weekly started firing at the Feds as I took cover behind a pillar by the doorway to the msn entrance to the dam. I emptied the cartridge and as I loaded another into my gun, I noticed Merrick and Keegan were nowhere to be found. Eagle was in his "nest" (just the window to his room).

A few minutes passed, no sign of Merrick or Keegan and we were losing ground fast. The Federation's numbers had swelled to about 60 with 15 dead and 2 stunned asking them. Whereas seer had dead bodies strewn pretty much everywhere there was not cover. I gave a rough estimate of about 36 men and women lay dead with more wounded and bleeding. This battle want going to end well if we didn't have a male summertime soon.

I moved up to a Humvee in the parking lot and tried to flap with a couple of Marines who had the same idea. We rushed in shifting from cover to cover. We had taken out at least ten Feds alone just by this maneuver. Then I heard a clink about 5 feet to my right. I instantly knew that sound. Someone had thrown a Frag Grenade. I ran for my life. The explosion soon followed. I wasn't clear of the blast.

I was swiftly lifted off of my feet and thrown a few yards away. I dint know how, but I held onto my weapon and crouched behind some cover. I then heard a diesel engine nearby. The grind shook as an explosion rocked the earth. I heard unearthly screams of agony and bodies flying into the air. Only, they weren't out men. It was the enemy flying into the air. I looked to my left and there it was. A Federation Iglesias IV Tank coached by our forces.

The enemy realized they couldn't best us whilst we had a tank by the broken looks on their faces. Style of them started to drop weapons and restart hands. Others followed suit. Soon, all of the Federation soldiers trying to capture the dash were handcuffed and being escorted insidee the dam to the designated prison area.

'Now to take this city...' I thought.

As I end this chapter, I would like to thank each and every one of you readers that are reading my book. This is BY FAR my most popular work and I've enjoyed writing it to this point. Chapters will continue to come out, so please, share this with your friends, like the story, comment, etc. The feedback is much appreciated. Thank your all once again for making this story as awesome as it is.


	12. Breaking Point

Logan Walker

"I failed at fighting the injections. I sat up in time to take the syringes out of the Federation man's hand, but was quickly shoved back onto the bed by a soldier that appeared out of nowhere. The next three days were filled with me literally dying in a hole. There were no longer guards posted around the pit, but I was sure they were watching my every move, daring me to escape my prison. At the same time as my agony spanning three days, it rained constantly. There was no escaping this prison especially when it was soggy and filled with about six inches of mud.

"I'd pondered funding some way to kill myself or intentionally harm myself, so I would be taken to the infirmary for a week or two. Perhaps, I could fake injury and have them take me. Np, there would be too many guards for me to take pit on my own."

"What are you talking about?" Rorke was in front of me as if he had teleported there. He wrote a black bandana to cover his bald head. He also had on a dark blue shirt with camouflage pants. A pistol hung at his side. He continued speaking, "You were talking to yourself. Kinda made you sound insane. You ready to divulge where the Ghosts hideouts are? Or must I force them out of you?"

"I may seem to be going insane, but I will never betray them no matter how much you torture me. Go ahead. Bring on your injections, your poisons, and all matter of pain, but know this and you said or yourself: Ghosts don't break."

He laughed. I didn't know the man could laugh. He seemed to serious in all honesty; too focused on obtaining his goal. "You threw my words back at me. That's probably the most sane thing you could have said at this moment in time. Come, walk with me Logan."

"I'm going nowhere with you, and you're going nowhere in you're pursuit to break me." The words felt good to fire out of my mouth. I clearly struck a nerve because Rorke cringed after the last sentence.

He turned around with his pistol in hand. I was looking straight down the barrel. I could tell he wanted to shoot me, but he wouldn't pull the trigger.

I taunted more. "Go ahead. Shoot me. I know you want to." I continued,"Do it. I've irked you for the last time. Say it. You know you want to. Silence me for good."

His face was of pure rage at this point. Suddenly my world was a spinning chaos full of a pain in the side of my head. "Walk with me." He said this with much more hostility this time. I had my fun and when I recovered I walked with him.

We walked in complete silence. Rorke's face was contorted into a puzzle of rage and hurt. I continued to walk behind him. Suddenly, Rorke stopped. One of his boots was untied. I studded the opportunity and quickly swiped his pistol out of its holster. I stuffed out on the back of my pants add soon as he stood up. The pistol want write all the way in when he turned around. I knew I had been caughtwith my arm behind my back.

Surprisingly, he turned around and kept walking. He had clearly not noticed anything.

We arrived at a mess hall. Nobody else was in there. However, there were two plates of food sitting next to one another on a table. As I got closer, I noticed they were some sort of burrito (how stereotypical). Rorke sat down in front of one of the plates and noticed me to do the same. I was confused by what he was doing, so I went along with it. We ate in silence. I ate mine quickly as if I'd been starving all this time (which I kindd of was), whereas he ate his in a calmer and slower manner.

Rorke made a moron with his hand and a Federation soldier quickly took my plate and delivered a second burrito in front of me. I agree this one much slower, savoring each bite as I chewed it. I then put the pieces together as to why he was doing this. He was going to kill me. He's never this kind to anyone. But he can't kill someone as easily without a gun. I finished my meal and the soda that seemed to magically appear a few moments after the burrito.

I rose from my seat and leveled the gun at Rorke's head. "I know you're just giving me a final meal and then you're going to kill me. I've been a disappointment to you so far. I'm not worth the troubleand your going to finish me once and for all. Well, the tides have turned and you're just had your final meal."

I fired the gun. There was a bang, but Rorke sat unaffected. I must've missed. I leveled it at his head and fired once, twice, and then a third time. All left Rorke unaffected. A smirk came across his face.

He spoke in a mocking voice, "I may have been finished since you had that gun, but it's pretty hard to kill someone without a proper bullet." He reached into his pocket and pulled out six bullets that fit into the Magnum I was currently holding. I pulled pit the revolver's ammunition hold and found only blank charges in the six chambers. He had fooled me when I thought I had been stealthy.

He talked the gun from my grip as I just started at the man. I suddenly felt myself sit down. Rorke started to speak.

"It's funny how different circumstances bring out different attitudes in others. I though that by bent nice for once you would just break down and divulge the information. It was a stupid plan but I am honestly running out of ideas. You've been in the two holes for a total of three months, but it seems you'll be there a little longer as I have some urgent business to take care of in Caracas. It may no longer be the capital, but I might as well try to keep it. I am starting to lose this war. I fear that without the oil in the ex-Venezuelan area, we still be out of luck. And if I lose, you're going down with me. See you soon Logan. Guards, he's ready to go back in the hole."

The guards took me to the pit, at gunpoint while I was still dazed from the revelation. Rorke was breaking. The Federation was losing, and I needed to get out of here before the US win this war otherwise I will never get back to Hesh and the other Ghosts.


	13. The Right Way to do Things

Hesh Walker

It's been a grueling two weeks. We've lost more than 300 men and women trying to capture Caracas. The Federation have dug in pretty deep to keep their capital safe. We've steadily pushed them back, but there was little chance that we would actually conquer the enemy unless we came up with something fast.

Merrick had devised a risky, yet seemingly effective plan. There was only one crucial point the enemy still had possession of and that was the central plaza.

Merrick, Keegan, and Kick would lead a team of Army troops to make a frontal assault on their plaza. Eagle and I were to be perched on top of a nearby building that was supposedly abandoned due to the fighting. From there we would take out the tanks and troops from a vantage point where we should not be seen. If toss were to work, the dash would be won and a new light be shed in this very long war.

The helicopter quickly dipped Eagle and I onto the building. As soon as we jumped off, a rocket struck the helicopter and it dropped to the ground in a blaze of fire and metal shards, the pilot was sure to have perished; I just hope it was instantaneous. "Hesh, can you see us?" Merrick said through the comms.

I took out my binoculars and quickly spotted their convoy of a tank, the guntrucks and every last man we had available (and not on guard duty at the outpost). This was the Federation's last stand here and we were going to walk out of here as ghosts or as true Ghosts. "We see you Merrick. Making final arrangements for the task at hand."

"Good. Do not fire unless I tell you to. Standby."

"Roger."

Eagle, in his usual quite demeanor, turned the safety of of the Lynx scooter rifle he carried. It's rear-loaded magazine just barely touching his shoulder, his eye a few inches from the scope. His face painted black with a different skull insignia than the one I wore.

I don't use sniper rifles. The last time I used one was during Operation Clockwork and I had a deep tissue bruise and that was sending I'm not willing to go through again. Instead, I had an SVU marksman rifle. It wasn't as powerful at long range, but it had the same range if used effectively.

"Battle starting in three...two...one...GO GO GO!" Merrick screamed over the comms. I crouched next to Eagle and looked over the wall of the building to see our troops start moving through cover and during at the enemy.

We waited a few minutes and observed the battle. Both sides had taken casualties during the initial attack. The Federation's mounted machine guns blazing a trail through our troops whilst our one tank was busting holes into the stronghold.

"Badger 3 get style fire on those machine finds ASAP! We're being torn apart down here." Keegan ordered.

"Time for the fireworks." Eagle said. "You take the two gunners on the right while I take the others."

I took aim. Carefully selecting the my first victim, I fired. I waited for the shot to land on its target, but nothing happened. The Federation soldier was still firing hundreds of rounds into our troops.

Keep heard the distinct Lynx shots. I look at Eagles targets. All of them were down and dying if not already dead. His accuracy and speed with the rifle were impeccable. Better than Logan who had a marksman while we were just low ranking cadets in the Army almost right years ago.

Eagle must have noticed the look of awe on my face. "It's all about patience and experience. Go ahead give it another go."

I aimed again. I slowed my breathing and lined up the shot. I squeezed the trigger and let the bullet do the rest of the work. My target fell over dead. I quickly dispatched my other target without missing.

"Good work. Sit tight and lend us support. We're going to assault this thing head on."

I looked down at the troops. They charged the sandbag walls. Mantling over them and during ash the enemy. The Federation started to retreat inside the building. Straight into our trap. The tank shot the pillars of the building and it collapsed. The rest of the Federation soldiers laid down their wraps and let themselves be taken prisoner. I saw a helicopter in the distance. It was opposite the building we were standing on logically chiming to pick us up. The helicopters did were closed and I couldn't see inside the cockpit. The helicopter landed.

Add it showed is engines I asked Merrick if they sent a helicopter to pick us up.

"Of course. How else are you supposed to get off of that building? Our should arrive in about ten minutes."

"How about now?" Eagle asked.

"No, it's still at the outpost starting it's take off procedure. I don't know what you're looking at, but be careful."

"Copy that Merrick. Moving in to investigate."

Eagle and I moved in closer. The engines had stopped on the helicopter as sun as we stopped talking to Merrick. The door opened and a familiar face smirked at us.

"What a pleasant surprise! I see we have a new Ghost." Rorke said as he exited the helicopter. "Looks like his rule with the Ghosts will be shorter than Logan's." Add I brought up my gun to sshoot him, he fired off a single shot from the revolver in his hand. The bullet struck Eagle and he fell limply to the ground, obviously dead.

I fired three shots at Rorke. Two hit his arms and the other into his right shoulder. He dropped his weapon. "I knew you couldn't kill me." He laughed.

I walked over to where he stood. The man I hated most was obviously in pain, but still standing. I raised my right boot to his chest and pushed out forward so that he was on the ground with my foot still on top of him. Our felt satisfying to have him in custody.

I flipped him over slowly, making sure that he felt his shot shoulder being pressed into the ground by his own weight. I handcuffed him and quickly patched his wounds. No use in having a dead prisoner. I turned him back over and spat in his face. He was not going to escape this time.

Suddenly, a trap door in the roof that I hadn't noticed before was thrown open and Merrick, Keegan, Kick, and five other soldiers burst out, confused when they noticed there was no enemy.

"What happened Hesh? You didn't respond. We heard four shots." Merrick asked in a worried tone.

"If you had looked before busting in here, you would have seen that we have a visitor in our midst." I said coolly with a slight smirk. "Load him up onto that helicopter. He needs medical attention and then he's going to answer a few questions."

Merrick and Keegan just stood there, mouths gaping. Merrick audibly whispered, "We finally captured him..."

Note:

Sorry for not updating on a while. School restarted and it hit the ground running. The story will continue. Don't worry. Sorry once more.


	14. A New Offensive

Hesh Walker

I slugged Rorke once more. "Where is Logan?!" I shouted. The room was cold like any hospital here in Los Angeles. This was the one major city that was not completely destroyed by the Loki kinetic rods. The Hollywood sign serving as a reminder to keep fighting. Now, it would be the place Rorke died though he wasn't going to due quite yet. The other Ghosts had some business to take care of with him.

Rorke was sitting up in his hospital bed seemingly unaffected by his wounds. His face was characterized by an arrogant smirk. "Why would I tell you? Why do you even want to know? After all, your brother is currently en route to kill you all." Rorke laughed in a maniacal way.

I could tell he was bluffing. His voice seemed to die out when he said that Logan was coming. Besides, Logan's mind would be broken like Rorke's. We'd been through too much with the death of our father and risking our necks so many times under his command. Logan wouldn't forget that. Be wouldn't forget the brutal ash Rorke killed Elias. He earned his mask like I did and wouldn't give it up so easily.

Just like Rorke wouldn't die like a normal man. He had escaped death at least three times. I wanted to end him and make sure he stayed dead. Rorke's laugh filled the run with a hearty, yet evil, tenor. This traitor deserved the fate that would be dealt to him in time.

Merrick busted into the room. "Hesh we got incoming. The Federation have gotten past the wall and we need to stop them now!"

"Where do I need to be?" I responded. I had expected this. The Federation would want to get the general of their military forces back.

"There's an APC waiting for you outside on the left. Can't miss it. The other Ghosts are already inside and editing for you."

"Got it." I checked to make sure that my Honey Badger assault rifle was still on its sling clipped to my pack. Sure enough, it was. I ran out of the room and tin the the flights of stairs two at a time. I looked and on my left for the APC but didn't see anything. I couldn't even hear the very obvious noise the engines made. I could hear gunfire in the distance however.

I saw two planes fly overhead. Shortly after, two explosions became visible above the ruins of the one proud and extravagant buildings that once covered the city filled by plumes of smoke. I unclipped my weapon and crossed it over my body not quite at the ready but not assumed at the hip either.

A ghostly hand tapped my shoulder. I quickly spun around with the butt of my rifle, striking whoever it was behind me. I put my foot on him, pinning the man to the ground. I then realized it was Keegan. I quickly apologized. I held out my hand to help him up. He grabbed it and I pulled. Keegan stood up silently and rubbed his ribs where I struck him.

"Come on, we had to relocate. Merrick is on his way. Load up, the Feds are coming this way," was all he said.

We listed the APC behind the hospital now. Kick peered out of the hatch and lowered the door. I climbed on and found a seat. Keegan sat across from me. Merrick arrived a few minutes later. "Let's move out," he signaled to the camera abd I felt the vehicle lurch forward.

A few minutes passed and the noise of gunfire and grenade explosions came closer and closer.

We unloaded and were immediately met with hundreds of soldiers fighting just outside of the wall. The door had collapsed and had a few unfortunate vehicles propping up parts of the steel. Federation soldiers were flooding through with a huge amount of reserves behind them. We were going to be overrun very quickly if we didn't get some support. Kick came over the radio.

"We've got a group of friendly tanks approximately 3 kilometers. Wet have to hold this area until they flank them from behind. They means about 10 minutes."

"Roger that Kick." Merrick replied. We quickly took cover behind a piece of the broken Wall. We started firing at the Federation soldiers. The other American soldiers continued to fire at the soldiers as well. We steadily moved up, but still more soldiers came though the hole.

We were holding their advance, but the tanks would help greatly. They finally showed up. The shells rained down on the Federation. They were stuck between the tanks and us. We pressed our attack.

After a few minutes of fighting, the Federation had been repelled and the ones that surrendered raised their arms and got on their knees.

The rest of the Federation was repelled in two days time. Many fought valiantly, but in the end over 800 of our men died and many more were injured.

We made no progress on discovering Logan's location. The Federation had rebuilt Rorke's mind to be a solid rock. I was fed up with him. He has been our prisoner for about a week now. Merrick was ready to take some drastic measures as he was growing impatient too.

The interrogation room was dark. A single lamp shone on Rorke just like all those movies. All the Ghosts took turns shouting, kicking, and punching Rorke. His nose was broken but had quit bleeding about five minutes ago.

All of his taunting and tough talk had stopped. He almost looked human, but his mind hadn't broken. He wouldn't divulge the information we were seeking.

Merrick produced a syringe. Rorke's eyes became filled with horror. He did not want any part of the contents within the tube. He mumbled something.

"What was that?" I said to him. The syringe only centimeters from the vein in his neck.

"Buenos Aires. That's where he is. Just please keep that stuff away from me!" Rorke shouted clearly in a panic.

"Pathetic." Keegan said. "No wonder the Federation corrupted you. You taught us that we don't break yet you did yourself then and now." He slugged him and exited the room. Rorke slumped over, unconscious.

I now realized that this was actually happening. We were so close to Logan. I want going to back down now.


	15. Whilst the Cat's Away

Logan Walker

Winter is starting to set in. I can tell as the temperature is dropping very quickly and not heating back up. Lately, the pit has not been kind due to the cooler temperatures because could air sinks. Rorke's been away for two weeks now. The Federation soldiers stationed here seem disorganized which fits perfectly into what I need to do.

A few Federation soldiers came out of the metal door to give the usual food and water. The injections have long since stopped since Rorke declared them "ineffective." One of the soldiers forced me to my knees at gunpoint. Another decided it was funny kick me down as I got up from the previous kick. The third was probably the most mature of the three as he stood silently.

Eventually, the one soldier had his fun and stopped kicking me. Instead, he stopped over and said, in very broken and accented English, "You going to move holes again. Ghosts will come to find you here. All they find will be death trap."

"Not today," I said. From my keeled position, I seeing my left leg around in a circle. The man in front gem to the ground, dropping hours weapon in the process. I snatched it up and loosed a few rounds into each of the two soldiers who bullied me. The third, clearly taken by surprise, stood in fear. His face was full of terror.

Seems feeling of mercy came over me. The soldier had dropped his weapon and did not look like he would do any harm. "Do you speak English?" I said.

"Little," the frightened man said. "Please don't hurt me."

He took off his helmet. He could not have been more than 18 at most. His inexperience clearly showing through his features. This wasn't right. I may be a soldier, but I'm not going to kill a youth such as this one. "Come with me, help me clear out this base of your former allies and I'll let you live."

"Deal." He said. His voice sounded sincere, but I didn't quite trust him.

He picked up his weapon and opened the door. We then started our bloody campaign through the halls and crammed entryways nagging significant progress. After two hours of guerrilla tactics throughout the base, only one room remained: the control room. If I cleared that room, I was home free.

The young soldier pushed open the door as I took covert behind a wall. He went in his usual way looking all friendly. As soon add the men inside were lulled into a false sense of safety. I ran from behind the corner guns blazing. The rookie started firing as well. In a few minutes, 23 Federation soldiers lay dead on the floor of the room. I found a set of keys that looked like they belonged to a jeep. I tossed then to the soldier. "Take the jeep downstairs and get yourself out of here. Live your life while your still have it."

"How are you going to get home?" He asked with real intent.

"That I don't know, but I have a feeling everything will happen very soon." I then spotted what looked like U.S. planes coming in over the horizon, but they were moving the wrong direction.

As if this was World War II Japan, the plants dipped their payload and disappeared as quickly as they came. I then noticed a fleet of Federation settled trucks coming towards the small encampment that contained the pit. 'this I'd going to be a tough fight.' I thought. I reloaded my weapon and took a defensive position by the front doors.


	16. Tower Defense

Logan Walker

I stood by the door, poised to fire. The trucks had stopped but there were only five. All of the others had just passed by. Dozens of Federation soldiers surrounded the building. Somebody must have alerted the base on the north side of the city. Then what was the steady stream of smoke over the horizon?

No matter, I need to protect myself. My heart was pounding, and I could feel each individual beat with every passing second.

I looked out the barred window and saw that three soldiers were making their way towards me. A few seconds later, they were at the door. They simply knocked. A heavily accented voice yelled, "Open up and surrender Logan! This is not a way to die! You will not be remembered."

'Time to improvise.' I opened the door and stepped out. The weapon was on its sling dropped at my side. "Good decision," said the soldier as he noted my surrender. "Only you're going straight back to the pit." He moved to handcuff me. As the first cuff clicked into its locked position, I used my other week to hot the man straight in the face.

He toppled to the ground holding his now bleeding nose. I quickly grabbed my weapon and started firing. The other two soldiers fell as I fired. I quickly sprinted around the corner. From my cover, I threw a grenade amongst the bullets that were now flying in my direction. There will be no prisoners taken as of this point. The Federation were shooting to kill.

I glanced around the corner in time to see that my grenade had taken out one of the trucks killing several of the soldiers, wounding others, and sending shrapnel all over the battlefield. A shard of metal buried itself into the wall just in front of where my head stuck out from cover. It startled me, but only sent more adrenaline through my veins.

I peered around the corner after ducking back behind the corner to take the safety of my weapon. I unloaded a few rounds into a pair of soldiers that were steadily advancing on my position. I tossed another grenade out, which exploded almost as soon as it hit the ground. I ducked back into cover as a barrage of bullets hit the wall in front of me.

I leaned out and threw a final grenade. This time the soldiers were expecting it. A bullet found the grenade when it was still in mid-flight. The blast knocked me back a few feet and my weapon about the same distance in the other direction.

I was well behind the wall, but I was defenseless as nothing seemed to respond when I told it to move. I heard the crunch of gravel as a jeep carrying three Federation soldiers drive up onto the far off driveway. I still couldn't move as they casually walked towards me. 'This is where I die. Defenseless and a prisoner of the Federation.'

Two of the soldiers stopped, one several feet in front of the other. The other continued to move towards me. When the soldier stopped, he was standing right over me. Adrenaline was choosing through my veins at an alarming rate. I wanted to reach for my pistol, but I still couldn't. He bent over me; his face shed similar to that of Kick, but the Ghosts had to be stateside poetically dressing with the advancing Federation troops.

Suddenly, my feet moved. I twisted around and took the means legs out grim under him and fired my pistol once at his head. The other two soldiers saw what happened and were running. I shot once. One of the soldiers fell with a wind to the leg that had obviously broken his right femur, judging from how he landed and where the bullet struck.

The other soldier disappeared around the corner. I went to the fallen soldier to finish him off. I landed the pistol at his head, planning to kill him the same way I did the other soldier. He crawled up to my leg and grasped it. His free hand that want clutching my leg tore off his helmet. Merrick was underneath. "Logan were here to save you." He uttered and them passed out.

The other soldier came from nowhere and leveled me onto my back. I shoved him off and leveled the pistol at him. Like Merrick, he tore off his helmet. This time it was my brother Hesh. He took a step towards me. I looked around at the soldiers that now surrounded me. There were many Federation patches on the ground. In their place was an American Flag. Hesh grabbed the pistol and threw it to the side. He embraced me tightly. I fell to my knees dumbfounded and saddened by the allies that I had killed and wounded.

"Don't worry about them. Only one of them actually died and that was during the fight to get here besides Kick. He knew the risk of going disguised as we did." Hesh's words gave me solace. He continued to embrace me.

There was still more work to be done, and I knew it.


End file.
